


Whyte Wyrm, Red Blossom

by CHIKDNOODLE



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Cheryl meeting the serpents woo, F/F, i just keep doing these things huh, i know it’s a bit of a clusterfluff I’m sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 07:20:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17741414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CHIKDNOODLE/pseuds/CHIKDNOODLE
Summary: Cheryl needs to get over her fear of the bar. She also needs to meet Toni’s family. Two birds, one stone?





	Whyte Wyrm, Red Blossom

The whyte wyrm and Cheryl had a, what some people would call a love-hate relationship. On one hand, Cheryl’s twin brother Jason has been brutally murdered within its grounds, by her own father of all people, and that both terrified and repulsed Cheryl. However. On the other hand, Cheryl’s beautiful five foot two fireball of a girlfriend called the dingy old bar a second home. She spent her days working there pouring drinks, sitting with Sweet Pea and Fangs playing cards, and often sleeping there before she moved in with Cheryl. 

So, it seemed Cheryl had a decision to make. Would she let her mind be consumed with Jason’s murder forever? Or would she move on, involve herself with her girlfriend’s family and in time, help heal herself of the still open wounds caused by sweet Jason’s homicide. 

It may have seemed like an easy decision to some people. But to Cheryl, this one small choice seemed like life and death. So here she was, stood outside of Thornhill’s burnt shell. As in the garden, buried six feet under the Blossom estate, lay her other half. Jason. Standing by his grave gave her a sense of calm around the screaming world, and Cheryl, quite honestly, was still seeking advice from the wise boy. 

She knew what he would say. “Come on Cheryl. Woman up. If you truly love your girlfriend, then you should do this for her. Meet her family. Get yourself a new one.” But it still helped to visit him. Place new flowers on the stone grave. Remind him that he was still loved. And at least now she knew what she was going to do.

In her enormous bedroom Cheryl stood in front of her closet. She was meeting Toni’s family tonight. Why was she so nervous? It was only a south side bar. So why was she meticulously scouring through her closet trying to find the perfect outfit? Her eyes lit up as she found an acceptable outfit. A red (of course it was red) playsuit and white converse. It wasn’t too expensive, it wasn’t too casual, and topped off with Toni’s serpent jacket that Cheryl stole two weeks ago, it would blow her girlfriend’s mind. 

And blow Toni’s mind it did. Cheryl pulled up outside the wyrm in her cherry red convertible, taking care not to knock over any of the bikes parked around. Walking up the creaky wooden stairs, Cheryl suddenly realised there was no going back now. But surprisingly, she was a lot less terrified than she thought she would be. Pushing open the door, she froze as every serpent there turned to look at her, but quickly regained her composure, confidently walking across the bar floor to slot herself onto the barstool in front of Toni, who looked incredibly surprised.

“Oh uh… hey babe! What should I get you?”   
Cheryl placed her hand over Toni’s that was sat on top of the bar and smiled.

“A cherry coke please, TT.”

“Coming right up.” If Toni could grin anymore she would break her jaw, Cheryl thought. But the pink haired girl returned with a glass bottle of cherry cola, and Cheryl happily took it, looking around the room sheepishly, setting her sights on to a group of teenage boys that she could only assume were Toni’s friends. She walked back across the room carefully, finding a seat around the small table and collapsing onto it.

“Blossom.” Said a tall, muscly boy that Cheryl could only assume was Sweet Pea.

“Green Bean.” She shot back, smirking as he lost his cocky attitude.

The boy sat next him, slightly smaller but just as intimidating, suddenly spoke up.  
“Hi Cheryl. I’m Fangs.” He broke into a friendly smile as he offered his hand out for Cheryl to shake. 

“Oh. So you’re the famous Fangs?” Cheryl said, shaking the outstretched hand warmly.

“I am he. Toni talks about me a lot?” He asked, raising his eyebrow.

“Oh no, not Toni. Kevin.” Fangs suddenly shrunk back in his chair, blushing furiously as the others burst out laughing. Sweet Pea perked up again as his roaring laughter could be heard the clearest, clapping Cheryl on the shoulder.   
“I like you, red” He wheezed out.

One of the other boys lifted up a pack of cards to Cheryl.   
“Cards?”  
“Deal me in, ragamuffin.” She said, grinning at the group around her. 

—-

“Oh my god! How did you win again?” Sweet Pea whined, sulkily pushing his money towards the red head. 

“I’m just that good, Green Bean.” Cheryl said, smirking.

“Who’s just that good?” Toni’s raspy voice appeared behind Cheryl as the girl in question set her hands on Cheryl’s shoulders. 

“Obviously me, TT.” Said Cheryl, automatically leaning into the shorter girl.

“Anyway,” Toni said, “I think it’s time for us to get going.” 

“Awww,” Cheryl whined, “I was having fun.” 

“Yeah, yeah.” Toni grabbed Cheryl’s hand, subtly pulling her towards the exit. “You can have more fun another time. But right now, I think we should get you home.” 

Cheryl reluctantly let herself be led out of the building to her convertible, where she swung herself into the drivers’ seat as Toni leant against the open door.

“So,” Toni said, smirking. “Was that as bad as you thought it would be?” 

Cheryl sighed happily. “On the contrary, TT. Your friends are… they’re something.” 

“What? Were they nice to you? Cause I swear to god I will murder Sweet P-“

“Relax, Toni.” Cheryl said, placing her hand on top of Toni’s. “They were great, amazing even. I can see why you talk about them so much.” 

Toni broke out into the biggest grin Cheryl thought she had ever seen and they just stayed there for a moment, stupidly grinning at each other until Cheryl caught the time and gasped.

“Oh shit. I need to go, TT. But I’ll see you tomorrow?” 

“Of course you will, Bombshell.” Toni said, releasing the car door so Cheryl could shut it. 

With a small wave to her girlfriend, Cheryl started the car, driving out of the car park as Toni watched on, still smiling. 

“Yo Tiny! Get back in here! There’s people you need to serve!” Sweet Pea shouted from the doorway. Shaking herself out of her thoughts, Toni jogged back into the bar, pushing past Sweet Pea as he whispered in her ear: 

“I like her, Tiny. Keep her.”

**Author's Note:**

> Validate me children <3


End file.
